Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Journey
by BlazingEdge
Summary: Lucas, an Pokémon trainer with a dream of being of Sinnoh's new Champion, meets up with Ash, Dawn, and Brock joining them on their journey through Sinnoh. Upon joining them Lucas will meet new rivals and finds challenges that may make his first journey the best one he may ever have. A retelling of Diamond and Pearl with Lucas joining the gang. Starting from Battle Dimension.


_Here is my Pokémon DP anime story with Lucas joining the gang. This starts from Battle Dimensions and Lucas has 3 badges before Vielstone City. Any way I don't own anything._

* * *

**A New Friend in Diamonds**

A boy about ten wearing red cap, blue jeans, a black vest with a white shirt underneath, a red scarf, and red sneakers was walking through a forest. He had a Monferno walking beside him along with 4 pokeballs clipped to his belt, one belonging to his Monferno.

He stop somewhere in the forest to look around. "This seems like a good place to eat right Monferno." The boy said.

"Monferno" the playful Pokémon said in agreement.

The boy immediately went into his bag and pulled out a bowl and some Pokémon food, which poured into the bowl. He then proceeded to take a sandwich out and eat it before hearing something.

"_Piplup use bubblebeam."_

"_Chimchar dodge it."_

The boy and his partner perked up at the noise of trainers giving commands but one of them he recognized. _'Hey wasn't that.'_ The boy thought looking past the bushes to see two people battling it out with a Chimchar and a Piplup.

He saw one was a boy who had nearly the same clothes as his, another one was sitting on a rock watching, and a girl with a lot of pink clothing with blue hair._ 'It is her'_ he thought before noticing a flamethrower heading straight for them._ 'Oh biscuits.'_

"GAAAAAAH"

"MOOONFEEERNO"

**DP**

Ash and Dawn were having a practice battle for the Dawn's pokemon contest in Solceon town with Piplup against Chimchar as Ash was preparing for the Veilstone city gym. Brock sat on a rock watching with Pikachu while feeding Happiny. The battle was even for Dawn even though she had the type advantage Chimchar was quicker.

"Chimchar Flamethrower." Ash commanded.

"Chiiimchaaaar!" Chimchar let loose a blast of flames straight at Piplup who was in front of some certain bushes.

"Piplup dodge it." Dawn shouted as the penguin pokemon dodged the flames but unfortunately were headed straight for the bushes.

"GAAAAAAH!"

"MOOONFEERNO!"

"Chimchar STOP" Ash cried out as the flames stopped as the bushes luckily didn't catch on fire.

"What was that?" Dawn asked wondering about the noise.

"Piplup pip(I'll take a look!)" Piplup declared as he went to the bushes to see angry glowing eyes.

"FERNO" it shouted punching Piplup fast.

"LUUUUUP" Piplup cried as was sent into a rock.

"Piplup" Dawn cried out in worry before turning to the bushes to see a monkey like pokemon with a long flaming tail, spiked white collar and some blue color on its forehead. It looked like it was just roasted by something though.

"Monferno!" it cried out angrily making the others flinch

"Who is that?!" Ash exclaimed seeing a new Pokemon looking so angry.

"That's a Monferno." Brock said confirming the identity of Piplup's attacker.

"Monferno?" Dawn asked looking it up on her pokedex

"**Monferno the playful Pokémon and the evolve form of Chimchar it skillfully controls the intensity of the fire on its' tail to keep its' foes at an ideal distance." **The pokedex explained.

"Ferno" the pokemon growled.

"Why is it so angry?" Dawn asked.

"Probably because Chimchar blasted Monferno with Flamethrower." Brook said nervously as Monferno took in a deep breath.

"MOOOONFERNOOOO" the playful pokemon cried out letting loose a spinning stream of fire forcing everyone to dodge.

"That was Firespin." Ash said recognizing the attack.

"Monferno" the playful pokemon cried out dashing at Chimchar with a fast glowing punch.

"CHAAAR" the Sinnoh fire starter cried out.

"Chimchar." Ash exclaimed at the sight of his Pokémon getting punched.

"Pika pi" Pikachu cried out

"That was a Mach Punch!" Brock cried out recognizing the attack.

"Looks like we got to fight back" Dawn said seeing how Monferno was wanting to battle for revenge at the attack. "Piplup use Bubblebem!" Dawn commanded.

Pip lup lup lup" Piplup cried out shooting a barrage of bubbles that hit Monferno.

"Monferno" it cried before letting one of its fists spark with yellow electricity before hitting Piplup.

"LUUUUP" the penguin pokemon cried out as the lightning fist

"Piplup" Dawn cried out.

"That Monferno knows Thunder Punch!" Ash exclaimed

Monferno caught sight of Chimchar and Pikachu before rushing towards them with Mach Punch.

"Chimchar Pikachu" Ash shouted.

"Monferno stop it!" a voice said.

Suddenly Monferno skidded to a stop, stopping the attack in the process; everyone saw a boy with clothes similar to Ash's looking a little charred.

"Monferno stop I'm sure they didn't mean it." The boy said reasoning with Monferno who ran back him with an apologetic look. "I'm fine now apologize to them." He said as Monferno bowed his head in shame. "Sorry about Monferno when he gets attacked suddenly and I get hurt in the process he sort of lashes out at any Pokemon" he apologized

"No it's alright we should apologize." Ash said checking up on Chimchar

"Yeah we should have considered other…" Dawn trailed off recognizing the boy "Lucas is that you!" Dawn cried out.

Lucas looked to see Dawn recognizing her. "Dawn no way!" Lucas exclaimed as he high fived her. "Man it's been a while." He said.

"Yeah it has been." Dawn greeted back glad to see an old friend.

"Dawn who's this?" Brock asked.

"Guys meet Lucas he's from Twinleaf Town like me." Dawn said.

"Yeah I started out my journey a few days before Dawn's birthday." Lucas said. "My goal is become Sinnoh Champion while Dawn pursued contests."

"Wow Lucas well my goal is to become Pokémon Master. I'm also entering the Sinnoh League." Ash said.

"Well Ash I guess this will make us rivals at the Sinnoh League then" Lucas said with a challenging grin.

"You bet." Ash responded with a challenging grin too.

"Hey Lucas how about you join us for lunch I'm pretty sure yours might be fried by now." Dawn said sheepishly.

"What makes you say that?" Lucas asked Dawn merely pointed to a teary Monferno coming back with a burn sandwich and a bowl of ash which was once his Pokémon food. "Yeah why not." He said sweat dropping.

**DP**

Later Lucas was eating a sandwich with the others. He was surprised that Brock made them since they were very good. He saw Monferno devouring the Pokémon food to while Piplup and Pikachu ate theirs.

"Hey Lucas how did you meet Dawn anyway?" Ash asked while eating a sandwich.

"Well when I first moved to Twinleaf Town from my home region when I was 5 I didn't have any friends till I met Dawn in Kindergarten class. She introduced me to her friends and we've good ones ever since." Lucas explained

"Oh Lucas how many badges do you have right now?" Dawn asked curies to how close he was to the League.

Lucas smiled before reaching into his pocket to show a blue badge case and opened it to show three badges. "Three right now from Oreburgh, Eterna, and the Hearthome gym. I got there just before the leader left." He said.

"WHAT" Ash shouted shocked before groaning slamming his head on the table depressed.

"Uh… what's with him?" Lucas asked

"We went to Hearthome a few days ago but the gym leader wasn't there." Dawn explained

"Ah." Lucas nodded before looking over their Pokémon "Seems like you raised your pokemon well."

"Hey can you show us you're Pokemon I liked to see them." Dawn asked.

"Why not." Lucas smiled before getting out of his seat. "Everyone come on out." Lucas tossed three pokeballs into the air that released a yellow mouse smaller than Pikachu, a blue scaled dragon with a claw for hands, and a small bird with white fluffy wings.

"Guys meet Pichu, Gabite, and Swablu." Lucas said as the mouse and bird greeted them while the dragon/ground type just gave scoff before turning away.

"Wow that Pichu and Swablu is so cute," Dawn said taking out her pokedex while Ash took out his to scan the dragon type.

"**Pichu the tiny mouse Pokémon and the pre evolved form of Pikachu, the electric sacs in its cheeks are small so they can't store much electricity yet and if it leaks it becomes shocked"**

"**Swablu the cotton bird Pokémon, It can't relax if it or its surroundings are not clean. It wipes off dirt with its wings." **Dawn's pokedex explained.

"**Gabite the cave Pokémon and the evolved form of Gible, it loves sparkly things, It seeks treasure in caves and hoards the loot in its nest" **Ash's pokedex said

"Wow so that's a Gabite it looks so cool" Ash said as got near the dragon, something Lucas saw.

"NO ASH GET AWAY FROM HIM!" he yelled

"Huh" Ash questioned but it was too late.

"GAAAAAABITE"

"WAH" Ash yelled as Gabite fired some sort green and blue energy blast at him.

"PIKAPI" Pikachu yelled rushing to his trainer.

"Ash are you okay?!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I'm okay" was the reponse from him.

"Gabite that wasn't nice he was trying to be nice. Apologize right now" Lucas told his dragon type but merely was glared at and charged up the same kind of energy sphere. "Aw nut GAAAAAAAH" Lucas was blasted with the attacked and ended up on his face with dirt. "Pffft. Fine be like that then."

"What's his problem?" Ash asked rubbing his head.

"He's been always like that even when I first caught him." Lucas answered. "Any way Ash I remember seeing you battle in the Tag cup you wouldn't mind battling you."

"Of course I'm always up for a challenge" Ash said.

"Alright then let start after lunch" Lucas said not knowing they were being watched.

"So the twerps are planning to battle" Jesse said picking through binoculars.

"It will be the perfect chance to catch dat Monferno and Pikachu" Meowth said. "You saw how powerful dat flaming pokemon was."

"Yeah and when the boss sees it we'll be on Promotion Street" James said

"Then let's get capturing" Meowth cheered.

"YEAH" Jesse and James cheered.

POP "Wobbaffet"

**DP**

Ash and Lucas stood on opposite sides of a field with Brook standing in the center while Dawn sat off to the side.

"Ash how about we go for a two out of three match no substitutions the battle is over when one side has two wins?" Lucas asked

"Fine by us" Ash agreed.

"Right then Swablu lets go" Lucas shouted releasing his flying type.

"BLUUUU" the small pokemon cheered as it landed on the ground.

"Alright Staravia I choose you" Ash shouted sending out his flying type.

"STAAARAVIA" the flying/normal type yelled.

"First move is yours Lucas" Ash said

"Alright Swablu start off with Steel Wing" Lucas commanded.

"Bllluuuuu" Swablu's wings suddenly had a white shine to them as he rushed at Staravia.

"Dodge it" Ash shouted as his Pokémon quickly flew out of the way. "Alright now use Quick Attack." Ash told his flying type.

"STAAAARRRRR" Staravia yelled flying fast into Swablu.

"Swablu quick use Heat Wave" Lucas commanded.

"Swablu can use Heat Wave?" everyone asked

"BLLLLUUUU" Swablu shouted as hot orange waves of fire were shot at Staravia.

"RAAVIA" the second stage pokemon shouted before suddenly it was in flames for a bit.

"Oh no Staravia" Ash shouted seeing his pokemon burned.

"Staravia's been burned" Brock said confirming Ash's thoughts.

"Quick Staravia Ariel Ace" Ash shouted.

"STTAARRRRR" Staravia yelled as it went at Swablu fast.

"Quick Swablu confuse it with double team" Lucas shouted

"Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu" Swablu was suddenly creating copies of itself making Staravia stop as it looked around in a panic wondering which one was real.

"Staravia use Whirlwind to find the real one" Ash shouted.

"STAARRAVIAAAA" the starling pokemon began to create a gust of wind causing the real Swablu to be blown away. When the attack end Staravia was suddenly in flames again. "STAAAAAR" it shouted

"Staravia!" Ash shouted.

"That burn has got to hurt" Dawn commented wincing.

"Swablu quick use Heat Wave" Lucas shouted as the cotton bird Pokémon prepare another hot wave.

"No you don't. Staravia use Ariel Ace." Ash shouted as the Starling Pokémon charged at Swablu with incredible speed before it got burned again.

"BLLUUUUU" Lucas's flying type cried as the Ariel Ace hit it before it could use Heat Wave.

"Swablu I know you can do this use Steel Wing" Lucas shouted.

"Blu" the cotton bird pokemon recovered before slamming Staravia.

"Now follow up with Heat Wave" Lucas shouted as Swablu let loose a wave of heat.

"STAAAARRR" Staravia yelled as it fell to the ground

"Staravia" Ash shouted.

"Staaaaaar" the starling pokemon said dazed with swirls in its eyes.

"Staravia is unable to battle so round one goes to Lucas." Brock said.

"Alright Swablu I knew you had it in you" Lucas cheered as his pokemon flew onto his arm.

"Blu blu(Thanks)" Swablu said.

"Alright return" Lucas said return Swablu to its pokeball.

"Staravia you did well take a nice rest" Ash said returning his flying type. "Alright Chimchar I choose you" he shouted releasing his fire type.

"Chimchar" the fire starter shouted coming out.

"Alright Pichu your up next." Lucas shouted sending out his pre evolved form of Pikachu.

"Pichu" it said being sent out.

"Ash you go first." Lucas said.

"Alright Chimchar use Flame Wheel" Ash shouted.

"CHIMCHAAAAR" it shouted letting fire poor from its mouth spinning into a fire wheel.

"Pichu dodge it!" Lucas shouted

"CHU" the tiny mouse shouted dodging the attack.

"Now use thunder shock!" Lucas shouted as Pichu fired a small bolt of electricity.

"Chimchar use dig." Ash shouted as the first stage starter dug a hole dodging the thunder shock as Pichu looked around in panic wondering where Chimchar will pop up.

"CHAAAAR" Chimchar yelled sending Pichu into the air.

"Pichu quick use thunder wave!" Lucas shouted.

"PIIICHUUUU!" the tiny mouse shouted as it paralyzed Chimchar with a small bolt.

"Chimchar" Ash shouted in worry but the small fire type shook it off. "You ok?" he asked

"Chimchar" he groaned as electricity traveled through.

"Thunder Wave has totally paralyzed Chimchar" Brock said.

"Now Pichu use Light Screen followed by Quick Attack" Lucas shouted\

"PIIICHU" Pichu created a yellow block shield around itself which then disappeared before Pichu rushed at Chimchar.

"Chimchar counter with Flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

"CHIIMCHAAAAR" Chimchar yelled letting loose a stream of fire from its mouth. But the Light Screen appeared around Pichu as the Flamethrower was not doing as much damage as expected.

"Huh" Ash was shocked by this.

"Nice try Ash but Light Screen is halving the damage from attacks like Flamethrower." Lucas said as Pichu tackled Cimchar.

"Chimchar" Ash shouted _'Now what Lucas can weaken my Flamethower and Chimchar is slowing down I need to find a way to distracted Pichu.'_ Ash thought getting something "Chimchar use Flamethrower on the ground"

"What?" the spectators and Lucas said wondering what that would accomplish.

"CHIIMMCHAAAAR" Chimchar let loose flames at the ground a Pichu feltthe ground heat up before.

"PICHUUU! PICHU PICHU PICHU PICHU!(Yeow Hot hot hot!)" Pichu yelled jumping up and down trying to avoid the hot floor.

"Looks like Pichu has a case of Hot foot." Dawn said

"I see what Ash did since Light screen could only halve special attack damage direct at Pichu Ash decided to heat up the ground since Light Screen won't work." Brock realized.

"Now Chimchar use dig!" Ash shouted as the starter dug below.

"Oh man Pichu quick get out of there" Lucas shouted

"CHAAAR" Chimchar yelled striking Pichu from the hole it made.

"Finish with Flamethrower" Ash shouted as Chimchar fired at Pichu close range.

"Pichu" Lucas shouted as the tiny mouse land with swirls in its eyes

"Pichu is unable to battle so round two goes to Ash" Brock said

"Way to go Chimchar." Ash cheered

"Pikipi" Pikachu agreed.

"Chimchar" the fire type shouted with joy. Lucas wlked over to Pichu who weakly opened its eyes

"Pichu pichu" it said.

"No need to apologize Pichu you did your best so that's all I can ask. Now take a nice rest." Lucas said returning Pichu. "Hey Ash I'm impressed that Chimchar grew from when I saw it on the TV for the Tag battle cup."

"Thanks." Ash said returning Chimchar.

"But now you have to face my number one partner Monferno you're on!" Lucas shouted sending out Chimchar's evolved form.

"Pikachu you're up!" Ash shouted.

"Pikachupi" Pikachu shouted getting on to the field.

"Alright Battle-" Brock was suddenly cut off by a two Mechanical hands grabbing Monferno and Pikachu.

"PIKA PIKA"

"MONFERNO"

"Pikachu" Ash shouted.

"Monferno!" Lucas yelled seeing Ash and his Pokemon put in a cage underneath a green balloon basket being carried by a Meowth balloon. "All right what's going on here?" he yelled.

"Listen is that a voice I hear" a long red haired female said wearing white clothing with a red R on her shirt.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." A blue haired man in the same type of clothing said.

"On the wind" the redhead said.

"Past the stars" the blue haired man said.

"In your ears" A Meowth said shocking Lucas.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace" the redhead said.

"Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place" the blue haired man said.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet"

"When everything's worse our work is complete"

"Jessie" the woman said

"And its James" the man said

"Meowth dats a name" Meowth said

"Putting the do gooders in their place" Jessie said

"We're Team Rocket" James said.

"And we're in your face!" all three of them said.

POP "WOBBA WOBBA"

"MIME MIME MIME" a Mime jr. said copying the blue Pokémon.

"Team what" Lucas asked looking at them strangely.

"There a bunch of bad guys that steal other peoples Pokémon" Dawn explained glaring at the trio.

"What?!" Lucas was horrified and angered at the same time. "Hey give me back Monferno and Ash's Pikachu!" he shouted.

"Sorry twerp but giving back what we stole is bad for our health and job." Jessie said.

"As soon as we give these two to the boss will be going up in the Team Rocket business." James told them.

"So with dat we bid you adieu" Meowth said as the balloon floated away.

"No you don't! Swablu come back out and use steel on that balloon!" Lucas shouted throwing his pokeball.

POP "BLUUUUUU" Swablu shouted slashing the balloon.

"AAAAAH GOING DOWN" the three screamed as they fell to the ground.

"Oh why do they always do?" Jessie groaned with cage still intact as Ash and the others appeared.

"Alright give back Pikachu and Monferno right now." Lucas said as Swablu ready itself for a second battle.

"No way twerp we stole them fair and square!' Meowth stated pointing at them.

"MIME MIME MIME" Mime jr. said copying the cat scratch pokemon.

"Seviper get those twerps" Jessie shouted sending out her poison Pokémon.

"SEEEEVIIIPER" it hissed.

"Carnivine chew them out" James shouted sending out his grass type.

"CAAARNIIVINE" it said before…

CHOMP

"HIEEEE I SAID CHEW THEM OUT NOW ME" James yelled with Carnivine biting his head as Jessie and Meowth watched with a sweat drop. "Now use Bullet Seed!" James commanded throwing the grass type in Ash and co.'s direction.

"CAAARNIVINE" Carnivine shouted spraying them with many fast seeds.

"Swablu counter with Heat Wave" Lucas shouted

"BLLUUUUUU" Swablu shouted using waves of fire when flapping its wings burning the Bullet Seed into nothing before the grass type was severely hit by the fire attack.

"Seviper Poison Tail!" Jessie shouted as her poison type moved in with a purple glowing tail.

"Piplup use Bubble beam" Dawn shouted.

"PIP LUP UP UP" Piplup shouted shooting a stream of purples at Seviper.

"Swablu slice the cage with Steel Wing" Lucas shouted.

"BLUUUUUU" Swablu sliced the cage apart with metal coated wings.

"PIKAPI" Pikachu shouted with joy.

"MONFERNO" Monferno yelled with the same emotion jumping inot to their respective trainers' arms.

"Pikachu" Ash shouted with joy hugging his best buddy.

"Monferno" Lucas shouted with joy to hugging his partner. "You ok?" he asked

"Monferno" the playful pokemon said.

"Good. Ash you want do this together?" Lucas asked.

"You bet. Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Monferno Fire Spin" Lucas shouted.

"PIIIKACHUUUUUU" Pikachu shouted letting loose an Electric attack.

"MOOOONFEEERNOOO" Monferno shouted letting loose a spiral of fire combining with the Thunderbolt before reaching Team Rocket who screamed when the attack hit them.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they screamed

"WOBBA WOB"

"MIME MIME" _DING_

**DP**

After the battle Lucas, Ash, Brock, and Dawn return to the path they were at unfortunately the sun was begging to set.

"Looks like we can't finish our battle!" Lucas stated grabbing his backpack.

"I guess so" Ash said a little depressed that they couldn't finish due to Team Rocket.

"Well Lucas where are you going next?" Brock asked.

"Well I'm heading for Vielsone City for my fourth badge" Lucas said. "But can ask something?"

"What is it?" Dawn asked

"I want to travel with you all." Lucas said shocking Dawn and the others a bit. "Listen my mom told me once that you should and travel with friends because that would make your journey even better and with us having nearly the same goal Ash and Dawn your my best friend I think it would be great to travel with you three."

Ash and the others seemed to think about it before Dawn smiled. "Of course you could come right guys." She asked.

"Yeah it be nice to have a gym battle partner with us." Ash said as Brock nodded.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu agreed.

"Piplup pip." Piplup said agreeing too.

"Thank you guys." Lucas smiled before looking at Dawn. "I remember there's a Pokémon contest in Solaceon Town right over the hill you going there?"

"Of course." She said

"Then let's get going race you!" Lucas smile before running off with Ash and the others in tow.

'_I've got a feeling that this is going to be a great adventure." _Lucas thought.

**To be continued.**

* * *

_Well that was my first Pokemon so can you tell me if I did well it would be nice. I'll put up Lucas's pokemon on my homepage later._

**Read and Review.**


End file.
